Adam (Final Fantasy XIII-2)
Proto fal'Cie Adam is a man-made fal'Cie from Final Fantasy XIII-2, tasked with the protection of the city of Academia. Datalog As a Paradox ACADEMY DATANET FILE Proto fal'Cie Adam is an artificial fal'Cie that oversees the city of Academia. This man-made entity handles all of the roles previously filled by the Cocoon fal'Cie. Adam is an all-powerful being who protects the lives and interests of the citizenry—a fal'Cie for the people. As a Project ACADEMY DATANET FILE The Proto fal'Cie Project began in 13 AF, under the direction of the Academy. The objective was to develop an artificial fal'Cie in order to re-levitate Cocoon. The project was proposed and designed by Alyssa Zaidelle, and directed by Hope Estheim. The Proto fal'Cie Project is currently underway in Augusta Tower, the Academy's central network facility. Fragment Proto Fal'Cie Adam Fragment The Proto fal'Cie known as Adam was built by humans. Some of the memory modules of the fal'Cie Eden, which once controlled Cocoon, were transplanted to the artificial fal'Cie. In 400 AF, the automated Academia defense networks began to attack the population they were tasked with protecting. However, the time traveler Serah Farron was able to eradicate the malfunctioning systems. At least, according to certain records of unknown providence. Story Adam was a man-made fal'Cie created as a result of the Proto fal'Cie Project in the year 13 AF to be a means to re-levitate Cocoon. However, in a conflict of interest with its creators, a future incarnation Adam used Augusta Tower to travel back to the time of its creation with the tower as it was nearly completed, influencing the AI responsible for its creation and reprogram the machines to murder Hope Estheim, Alyssa Zaidelle, and the other scientists responsible for its creation. This act in turn created a loop with Adam becoming a paradox in itself as it proceeded to use the Academy to enforce its rule over humans as the Cocoon fal'Cie have done. However, Adam finds its rule threatened by Serah Farron and Noel Kreiss as the Proto fal'Cie unknowingly drove them to uncover the truth of its existence in Augusta Tower -200 AF-. But having Augusta Tower's time teleportation chamber, Adam could endlessly negate his defeat by the two and enhance itself. But in a gambit, Serah yells at Hope that it is his fault for this situation in hopes that the event is seen by Paddra Nsu-Yeul and recorded into the Oracle Drive. Upon seeing this prior to beginning the Proto fal'Cie project, Hope's decision to abandon the project causes Adam to be erased from existence. Battle Etymology In relation to Eden, Adam is the name of the first human in the Book of Genesis. Trivia *The design for Adam was originally the unused design for a fal'Cie by the name of Nemesis intended for Final Fantasy XIII. *The Proto fal'Cie Adam Fragment obtained after defeating Adam states that several of its memory modules previously belonging to fal'Cie Eden were used in its creation. This may possibly explain why Adam wanted to obtain the full power of a fal'Cie and desired to rule over the people of Academia as revealed in the Paradox Ending "Test Subjects". *The "Selfish Pancake" Fragment reveals that Adam and Mog crossed paths while the latter was in the Void Beyond. This meeting appears to be connected to Adam's erasure from existence, as he questions the nature of moogles before seeing them of having no relation to the fal'Cie, and therefore of no significance. *It is possible that Adam was also influenced by some Pulse fal'Cie as he looks like Anima. Also, in Academia 400 AF, he transforms people into Pulse Cie'th rather than Sanctum Cie'th. *Although it completely disappears from history, the party still gains spoils and Gil from the battle after it disappears. *Adam doesn't possess the crystal core which is determinant of being a fal'Cie. Category:Fal'Cie Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Characters Category:Science, Technology, and Machines